Yuuri Katsuki/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuuri suffers a devastating defeat at his first Grand Prix Final, placing 6th and dead last. He attributes the loss partially due to the recent passing of his family dog and his habit of stress eating before major competitions. This loss causes him to lose sight of what he wants for his future, and he becomes unsure about whether or not to continue competitive figure skating. After the loss at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri goes on to lose the Japanese Nationals and thus, misses out on qualifying for the Four Continents and World Championship, ending his season early. Several months after his loss, Yuuri returns to his hometown of Hasetsu for the first time in five years. Immediately after his arrival, he is greeted by his former ballet coach, Minako. She takes Yuuri back to his home, where he's welcomed back by his parents Hiroko and Toshiya. The first thing Yuuri does at home is pay his respects to his dog, Vicchan, who had died a couple months back. There, he's greeted by his older sister, Mari, who asks him if he's going to help out at the family inn from now on. He doesn't give her a straight answer, and she gives up and tells him that if he wants to continue skating, she'll continue to support him. Later, Yuuri goes to Ice Castle Hasetsu, where he meets his childhood friend, Yuuko, who's an employee there. She lets him use the rink for practice and he in turn shows her the program he'd been practicing since his season ended, Victor Nikiforov's free skate, "Stay Close to Me." Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko's triplet daughters are also at the rink, and they film the entire program and later post it online. It goes viral within a matter of hours. Thanks to the viral video, Yuuri ends up catching the attention of his idol, Victor Nikiforov, who shows up in Hasetsu the following day and tells Yuuri he's going to become his coach. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Yuuri is instructed by Victor that he will have to go on a diet and follow a training regime to return to his previous body weight. While returning from a run, he encounters Yuri Plisetsky at the entrance of Ice Castle Hasetsu. He learns of Victor's promise to Yuri and becomes horrified when Victor announces a one-on-one competition, named the 'Hot Springs on Ice,' between the two to resolve the dispute. Yuuri gets assigned to the arrangement "In Regards to Love: Eros." He fails multiple times in capturing the concept of his arrangement. His skills somewhat improve after he begins translating his love for katsudon on the rink but feels his performance is still lacking something. He finally ends up going to Minako for help. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuuri is determined to win the 'Hot Springs on Ice' competition with the stimulus of pork cutlet bowls to bring out his Eros. The 'Hot Springs on Ice' begins. Yuuri delivers an alluring performance and wins the competition, meaning that Victor will remain his coach. It is later revealed that he asked Minako to help him move in a more feminine way using ballet. Victor stays as his coach and Yuri returns to Russia to continue training under Yakov. Yuuri vows to Victor that he will win the Grand Prix Final, motivated by his win. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri practices at his home rink with the help of Victor. In the hot springs, Victor suggests that Yuuri should take out some of the squads in his program, but Yuuri argues that he needs the quads to win. Yuuri is still having problems choosing a piece for his free skate. He admires Victor for being able to choreograph his own programs and skate to his own music, but he is unsure of his own ability to do the same. He thinks back to his time in Detroit with Phichit. It is revealed a few years ago, a conservatory student composed a musical piece for him, but he ended up shelving it. He asks Phichit if he can get in contact with the composer again. Victor invites Yuuri to spend time with him on multiple occasions, but Yuuri rejects all of his coach's advances. Yuuri admits that back in Detroit, when one of his rink-mates got into an accident, a girl that talked to Yuuri often hugged him in order to comfort him, but he pushed her away so he could hide his feelings. He says, then, that despite this, his family has never viewed him as weak. Victor responds by asking what Yuuri wants him to be to him - a brother, a friend, or his boyfriend - but Yuuri simply asks Victor to stay as the person he is now. Yuuri receives the finished composition, which he shows to Victor. When Victor asks him what his musical theme is, Yuuri reveals that it is "on my love." The Grand Prix assignments are announced. At Yu-topia Katsuki, a party is held to congratulate Yuuri for making it into the Grand Prix circuit. Axel, Lutz, and Loop offer to explain how the Grand Prix works to Yuuri's family, since they are familiar with figure skating, and they do so with a series of drawings they made in crayon. They explain that Yuuri's Grand Prix assignments are at the Cup of China (where he will compete against Phichit) and the Rostelecom Cup (where he will compete against Yuri). Though everyone is excited for Yuuri, he remembers that since he placed low in the Nationals last, he will need to compete in regional competitions in order to qualify for this year's Nationals in order to be able to compete in the Grand Prix (which Yuuko explains to the audience). The triplets mention that Yuuri will have to compete against Kenjirou Minami, who is a rising star among young Japanese skaters. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship begin with a drawing that determines the order that the skaters will perform their short program in. To his dismay, Yuuri draws first. While Yuuri skates, he becomes nervous as the audience's response to him is only lukewarm. After he finishes performing Eros, scoring a personal best of 94.36, Victor tells him that he was too preoccupied with perfecting his jumps in the second half of the program, which caused his performance to become sloppy. Victor scolds Yuuri, and advises him to lower the difficulty of the jumps in the free skate so he can perfect his presentation instead of focusing too much on his jumps. After the conclusion of the short programs, Minami reveals to Yuuri that his short program costume was based off one of Yuuri's old costumes. Yuuri becomes embarrassed and remarks that it was a costume from his 'dark past'. Hearing this, Minami becomes upset and tells Yuuri not to make fun of him admiring and trying to catch up to Yuuri. Here, Yuuri realises Minami was the skater who had beaten him in Nationals the previous year. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Yuuri advises Victor to hurry lest they miss their flight to Beijing, and the two wave goodbye to the Katsuki and Nishigori families. While on the plane, Victor lightheartedly complains about flying economy class when Yuuri says that he wants to nap, but falls asleep on Yuuri's shoulder. The results of the first two Men's Singles Grand Prix series events are announced. The narrator announces that the third event, the Cup of China would begin the next day, and repeats Yuuri's theme for the season as "Love". The scene cuts to an interview with Yuuri, who is unable to answer how much "power of love" he has. A bored Victor urges Yuuri to hurry to eat hotpot, then suddenly catches sight of Yakov walking alongside Georgi. Victor invites Yakov for hotpot, but Yakov ends up angrily reprimanding Victor. Victor does not seem rustled by this development and leaves with Yuuri for dinner. At the restaurant, Victor is overjoyed at all the Chinese cuisine and asks Yuuri to try some. Yuuri politely declines and starts pondering about the press conference where he revealed his season's theme. Yuuri is startled when his name is called, and sees Phichit waving to him. Phichit asks Yuuri whether or not he could call Celestino over. Yuuri is uncomfortable at the mention, but Celestino turns up anyway, and is insistently offered some raw shrimp by Victor. The next day, fans have spotted the risque photo of Victor kissing Yuuri's cheek uploaded. Yuuri becomes nervous about appearing like he had been fooling around the competition, but his thoughts are interrupted when Christophe greets Yuuri by stroking Yuuri's hind. Christophe asks why he had not been invited for hotpot, then changes the subject, commenting that Yuuri had got into shape thanks to Victor. Yuuri, who is watching from the waiting room, recalls that Phichit had wanted to skate to this song for a long time, and notes that Phichit is doing his best this season. The next skater is Guang Hong, who had placed third in Skate America. Yuuri, still backstage, is no longer watching the short program, and has become determined to do well after watching Phichit's skate. While jogging around the aisle, Yuuri thinks to himself that people would never be satisfied with his skating if they compared him to Victor or to his old self, and thus hopes to be hated from taking Victor from competitive skating. Chris, who is warming up as well, notices Yuuri pacing and asks Victor if Yuuri is alright, but Victor who had been watching Yuuri interestedly, quietens Chris and mentions that he had never seen Yuuri in such a state before. At the rink, Victor gives Yuuri a short talk, telling Yuuri that the latter should no longer have to seduce Victor by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women, believing that Yuuri could show off his own charm. Victor asks for confirmation if Yuuri could picture it by himself and grips Yuuri's hand. Yuuri pauses for awhile, before clasping Victor's hand tighter and presses his forehead onto Victor's. Yuuri grimly asks Victor to not take his eyes off Yuuri, and proceeds to skate into the middle of the rink. Victor watches Yuuri while touching his forehead where Yuuri's forehead had pressed against, musing that Yuuri is different today and wonders what had caused Yuuri to change. Yuuri begins his performance by licking his lips and smiling at Victor, to Victor's surprise. While he skates, the announcers point out that his image has changed from previous skates, and that living with Victor might have changed Yuuri mentally. Yuuri skates his step sequence, believing that people think that the image is not like him, but that they wanted to see the new version of Yuuri. Yuuri nails his first two jumps, which includes a quad Salchow that he rarely landed in competitions. Yuuri tells himself that he is the only one who could satisfy Victor and understands Victor's love, and executes a quad-triple combination jump to prove it. Yuuri completes the short program with the highest technical score so far in history, netting himself a new personal best and a standing ovation from the audience. Victor joins Yuuri at the kiss and cry and asks Yuuri if the latter felt great. Yuuri responds by saying that he hoped everyone enjoyed his performance. Yuuri's short program score is announced, putting him in first place with a score over a hundred. Yuuri squints his eyes to see the score, but Victor pulls Yuuri into a hug and ruffles Yuuri's hair, reassuring Yuuri that everyone would feel great to watch such a performance. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Yuuri listens to his family and friends congratulating him on his short program and encouraging him for his free skate. He is already very nervous, and this makes him even more nervous. Due to stress, Yuuri barely sleeps the day before the event. He comes to the rink exhausted and is unable to close a water bottle. Victor, noticing this, tells him to take a nap and drags Yuuri into a bed, collapsing on top of him. Yuuri, shocked, asks him if he has set an alarm. Yuuri comes back to the rink later, still nervous, but more rested. Victor tells Yuuri to avoid doing any jumps during the warm up as he feels that if Yuuri misses any his confidence will drop further. Yuuri does a jump, regardless, and fails it. When Guang-hong's free skate begins, Yuuri begins panicking even more due to stress and anxiety. When the announcer mentions Guang-hong doing a successful jump, Yuuri because even more pressured and turns off the TVs for watching the free skate. Victor notices this behavior, as well as the TV crew filming him, and guides Yuuri downstairs to the garage to calm Yuuri down. When it is nearly Yuuri's turn for his free skate, Victor's attempt to "shatter Yuuri's heart" results in Yuuri breaking down, crying, and confessing that he feels nervous because people would judge Victor based on how well Yuuri performs. Yuuri also mentions that he had been wondering whether Victor secretly wanted to quit and denies Victor's offer to kiss him to make him feel better. Yuuri then says Victor should believe in him, even if Yuuri didn't believe in himself. Yuuri then does his free skate, Yuri on Ice. As noted by Victor, he is unnaturally calm, but to everyone else's surprise, Yuuri does a quad flip, which is an advanced jump and Victor Nikiforov's signature move. After Yuuri's free skate, Victor kisses Yuuri and tells him that the kiss was the only way to surprise him more than Yuuri has surprised Victor. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program At an elevator, Yuuri presses the button waiting for it to come. As he does this, Seung-gil Lee walks up and begins waiting for it too. Yuuri nervously thinks to himself that, unlike the Cup of China, there's no one there that he's friendly with. As the elevator arrives, Yuuri witnesses Michele Crispino, his younger twin sister Sara Crispino, and Emil Nekola seem to be having a heated discussion. As they continue arguing, Yuuri sneaks off to the adjacent elevator. As the door is about to close, Yuri sticks his foot in and asks why he's sneaking around. Yuri says that it's been a while. The pair awkwardly stand in the elevator together before Yuuri wishes him good luck at the Rostelecom Cup. Yuri tells Yuuri that he'll suffer a miserable defeat there in Moscow and that he's going to have Victor stay in Russia. Though Yuuri doesn't seem bothered by this and continues to smile at Yuri, after thinking it over, he begins to worry. He thinks to himself that if he can't rank higher than fourth in that event, he won't make it to the Grand Prix Final. He wonders what Victor will do if he doesn't. The crowd begins cheering for Victor as the announcer tells how Yuuri won second place in the Cup of China with the power of love. And wonders what kind of performance he'll give now. Victor happily waves to the crowd before Yuuri suddenly pulls Victor close to his face using his tie. Blushing, Yuuri says that the performance has already begun. Victor says that he's right. Yuuri tells him not to worry, as he'll show his love to the whole of Russia before he skates away. Yuuri thinks that that was really embarrassing as he starts his skate, but he knows that before the crowd can intimidate him in enemy territory, so he has to intimidate them. Yuri begins his performance, starting by licking his lips and blowing a kiss. The announcer introduces him as 23 and from Japan, and that he's skating to "On Love" Eros." He says that Yuuri has been beating his short program personal bests since the first even in the series, but that he'll need to finish fourth or higher to advance to the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri thinks that if he loses at the Rostelecom Cup, it may become the last time he can skate in that program with Victor as his coach. He thinks that maybe no one in Russia, or even the entire world, wants him to win, thinking that runs chills down his spine, but he knows that he's the only one who can change that world. Hisashi announces that his first planned jump is a triple axel from a spread eagle. He completes this cleanly. He then completes a quadruple Salchow. Smiling, from the side, Victor cheers him on. He then does a quadruple toe loop, triple toe loop, nailing his combinations. From the sidelines, Yuri is taken back that Yuuri's improved so such since the Hot Springs on Ice event. After this, Yuuri flawlessly completes his performance and the crowd gives him a standing ovation. Yuuri waves as people throw stuffed animals and food onto the ice. He thinks to himself that his skating must have gotten his message across. Yuuri steps outside upon receiving a phone call from home, where his sister informs him that Makkachin has choked on some meat buns at home and is not doing well. Yuuri tells Victor to return to Japan immediately, but Victor is shown to be conflicted, as going back to be with his dog will mean that Yuuri will be without his coach for the free skate. Victor then asks Yakov to coach for Yuuri while Victor is gone, which leaves everyone in the room in a state of shock. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Program At an interview, Hisashi Morooka asks Yuuri about his morning practice with Yakov, and why Yuuri did not seem to talk with him. Yuuri quickly replies that he will continue to do what he and Victor have usually done in practices. Yuuri begins his program, thinking about how he does not want people to think that Victor's coaching has gone to waste. He performs his first jump, a quadruple toe loop, but flubs the second jump in the combination, a double toe loop, by turning it into a single. Yuuri tries to calm himself down. As he performs his quadruple Salchow, he thinks about Victor and how Victor's confidence in him is what brought him so far. He two-foot lands his triple loop. Back on the ice, Yuuri thinks about how Yuri looked like he was not going to complete his last three-jump combo, calling him an idiot and stating that he himself has more stamina than Yuri. Yuuri performs a triple axel. He then states that whether Victor is there or not, the program is just as difficult. He then performs a triple axel, single loop, triple Salchow combination and a triple Lutz, triple toe loop combination. On his last combination, he touches down. After he ends his program, he collapses on the ice; he states, in his mind, that this has been his hardest performance so far. He receives a score of 172.87, bringing him to a total of 282.84. Yakov, meanwhile, is lecturing Yuuri about his performance in the kiss and cry, just like Victor did. Yuuri zones out and hugs Yakov, and thanks him in Russian. As Yuuri approaches from the other end of the hall, Sara runs up to him, congratulating him on his qualification for the Grand Prix Final. She offers him a hug, and, to Michele's displeasure, Yuuri takes it. Michele demands what Yuuri is doing, outraged. However, to his surprise, Yuuri goes to hug him too; this makes him scream in terror. Yuuri then proceeds to hug Emil, Seung-gil, and JJ; he tries to hug Yuri, too, but Yuri runs away. In the end, everyone is (at the least) slightly bewildered by Yuuri's actions. Yuuri is later outside on the sidewalk, thinking about his skating career. He thinks about how he now really wants to win gold at the Grand Prix Final, and that he will make Victor step down as coach afterwards if he does not win. As Yuuri is lost in his thoughts, he does not notice Yuri approaching him until Yuri kicks him and sends him flying. Yuri then throws a paper bag filled with pirozhkis at Yuuri, ordering him to eat right there. They turn out to be his grandfather's pork cutlet pirozhkis, and Yuri, with a smile, states that they're great; Yuuri agrees with him. At the Fukuoka airport, as Yuuri is walking towards the terminal exit, Victor's dog, Makkachin, approaches the glass and barks at him. Yuuri gasps to himself and realizes that the dog is alive and well; he looks up and sees Victor, who also sees him and quickly stands up. They both begin running towards the door, and Yuuri runs into Victor's arms. They embrace each other tightly, having not seen each other for a whole day. Victor tells Yuuri that he has been thinking about what he can do as a coach from now on, and Yuuri asks Victor to take care of him until he retires. Victor smiles and kisses Yuuri's hand, telling Yuuri that his request sounds almost like a marriage proposal. They embrace again, and Victor tells Yuuri that he wishes that Yuuri would never retire, to which Yuuri responds by saying that they will win gold together at the Grand Prix Final. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Victor introduces the final of the six qualifiers of the Grand Prix Final as Yuuri Katsuki, who has just woken up to an empty hotel room. Yuuri is surprised to find Victor gone, and checks his Instagram feed. Yuuri lies back down and pictures the success of the other skaters in the previous cup, only to be reminded of his failure the last time he competed in the Grand Prix Final. His train of thought is interrupted when Victor and Chris burst into the hotel room, clinging onto Yuuri for warmth and demanding a hot bath and coffee. The next day, after practice ends at the rink, the skaters disperse at their leisure. Victor suggests getting a good night's sleep after practice, but Yuuri argues against him, saying that he wants to go sightseeing, which Victor agrees to do. The two of them take pictures and enjoy lunch together. While Yuuri takes a break during sightseeing and shopping, Victor wonders if Yuuri is nervous, and offers to buy him a suit for his birthday. They leave the area, neither of them noticing that they have left one of their bags on the bench. Afterwards, Yuuri and Victor realize they had left their bag of nuts earlier, but the bag has now disappeared. Yuuri offers to buy more nuts for Victor, but Victor insists on going back to rest. The two end up at a Christmas market, where Yuuri asks Victor what he wants as a birthday present, seeing as Victor's birthday also falls on Christmas day. Victor replies that he did not really celebrate either occasion back in Russia, but curiously observes Yuuri, who seems to be looking for something. Yuuri asks Victor to follow him into a jewelry shop, where Yuuri purchases a pair of rings. Having headed to a church building, Yuuri removes Victor's right glove and slides one of the gold rings onto Victor's ring finger. He thanks Victor for everything, also asking Victor to wish him luck. Victor tells Yuuri to show him the skating that Yuuri likes the best, and he slips the matching gold ring onto Yuuri's right ring finger while he says so. The pair leave to grab dinner and runs into Mari and Minako.Yuuri and Victor invite Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Chris for dinner, to the overwhelming delight of Mari and Minako. Yuuri shares his thoughts about how it was strange for them to be eating together, as he was too shy to mingle with the other skaters at last year's GPF banquet, to which Victor spits out his beer in shock. Chris reveals that Yuuri had gotten drunk on champagne and started dancing with Yuri, Chris, and a pole. A flashback to the banquet showed Yuuri being dragged there by Celestino, and that Yuuri drank 16 glasses of champagne when left alone in the corner. Victor and Chris share videos and pictures of Yuuri at the banquet to Otabek, Phichit, Mari and Minako, while Yuuri vehemently tries to stop them. It is then that Chris catches sight of the rings on Yuuri and Victor's fingers, and questions them about it. Yuuri tries to hide the rings at first, but Victor happily states that the rings are a pair. Phichit, overcome with happiness, congratulates Yuuri and Victor on their marriage, and announces to the whole restaurant that his good friend has gotten married. The other people in the restaurant applaud in response, while Yuuri tries and fails to explain himself to everyone around him. Victor clarifies that it is an engagement ring and that the two will get married once Yuuri wins gold. Yuuri turns to see the four skaters pondering Victor's words seriously and starts sweating nervously. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program The six finalists of the Grand Prix series are first shown in order or qualification rankings. The Grand Prix Final short program then begins, starting with Yuuri. Before Yuuri begins his short program, Victor kisses Yuuri's ring to the awe of the audience. Sara wonders aloud about why Yuuri and Victor have matching rings, and Michele wishes aloud that he and Sara could have matching rings. Emil, who sits with the siblings, cheers loudly for Yuuri. Yuuri flashes his ring at Victor and takes his place in the middle of the rink. Victor kisses his own ring, and Yuuri does the same. For the GPF, he modified his program to include a quadruple flip, a jump that he has low success in completing. Despite this, he decided that it is the only way he will be able to keep up with JJ, who has a very high base technical score for his program. Yuuri is able to nail almost every jump throughout the short program. However as he executes the quadruple flip for the final jump, with Victor copying him from the sidelines, Yuuri touches down on the ice with one hand, and breaks down on the ice in disappointment after his performance. When the scores are announced, Yuuri is visibly upset and angry, and does not notice Victor smiling at him. Phichit takes to the ice for the next short program. Yuuri, with a serious expression, admires his friend from the kiss and cry, until Yuri kicks both him and Victor off the seat. Yuri enters the rink for the next short program. Behind the scenes, Yuuri discovers that Victor has gone off and eventually finds him watching Yuri's performance. Victor is shown to be bothered by Yuri's success, which hints that he still misses his career as a competitive skater. Victor invites Yuuri to look for seats in the audience for Chris' short program, where find seats beside Sara, Mickey and Emil. Yuuri watches Victor paying close attention to Chris' performance, and becomes downcast as he makes an unspecified conclusion. Even though Chris under-rotates his final jump, he scores higher than Yuuri for the program. Back at the hotel after the competition, Yuuri sits together with Victor in their shared room, where Victor asks Yuuri what the latter had wanted to talk about; Yuuri responds by smiling and clenching his fists. He says, "After the finals, let's end this", while thinking to himself that the final event he and Victor will face together is about to begin. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate At their hotel, Yuuri thanks Victor for everything he's done for him as a coach, but reveals that he is planning to retire after the Grand Prix Final. In response, Victor breaks into tears and asks how Yuuri expects him to skate again if Yuuri himself is going to quit. Though the conflict between them remains unresolved, they agree to make their own decisions after the free skate ends. Before Yuuri performs, Victor gives him words of encouragement, but Yuuri tells Victor that trying so hard to sound like a coach is not staying true to himself. In response, Victor states that he took a break after becoming a five-time world champion just to coach Yuuri, and he really wants to kiss a gold medal. Yuuri laughs at this and hugs Victor in response. During his free skate, Yuuri remembers that he had always wanted to catch up to Victor. His second jump is a quadruple salchow, which Yuri taught him to do back in Japan. He changes his triple loop to a triple flip, wanting his program to have the same difficulty as Victor's. When Yuuri performs a quadruple salchow in place of a triple flip, it shocks the audience as well as Victor. As Yuuri skates, he wishes to remain skating with Victor forever, but feels that having Victor continuing to coach him would cause Victor's competitive skating career to degrade, and instead silently begs everyone to see the Victor that now lives inside of him. Yuuri nails Victor's signature quadruple flip for his last jump, which reduces Victor to tears of joy. The performance ends with Yuuri reaching out his free hand towards Victor. Having delivered a flawless performance, Yuuri shouts in elation and tears up. Victor calls Yuuri to come over to him at the kiss and cry, but Yuuri secretly wishes that he did not have to go, believing that everything would be over once he did. Victor reassures Yuuri at the kiss and cry that Yuuri's skate was perfect. Yuuri receives a score that breaks Victor's free skate world record. Victor embraces Yuuri, saying that as a coach, it was the ultimate happiness that both Yuuri and Yuri had topped his records, but also the ultimate humiliation as a competitor. At this, Yuuri's eyes light up, excited that Victor would return to competitive skating, at which Victor confirms this with a smile. The final scores are announced, with Yuri placing first, followed by Yuuri, Jean-Jacques, Otabek, Chris and Phichit. Yuuri is proud to be standing on the podium, but Yuri wears a disgruntled expression even after having gotten a gold medal, disappointed that he had not been able to top Yuuri's free skate score. Yuuri delivers his silver medal to Victor, who smiles, but tells Yuuri that he does not want to kiss it unless it was gold. Victor jokes that he had failed as a coach and presses Yuuri to the wall of the ice rink, asking Yuuri if he had any suggestions that would make Victor's heart race. At this, Yuuri gulps, leading Victor to ask what Yuuri was thinking. Yuuri blushes, but pushes Victor down into a hug, and begs Victor to stay with him for one more competitive season so that he could win a gold medal. Victor's eyes light up and he tells Yuuri not to stop there, asking Yuuri to become a five-time world champion in exchange for having to coach Yuuri while staying on as a competitive skater, as he places the silver medal around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri clutches the medal tightly and tearfully agrees.Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages